


Amnesia

by KelseyKawaii



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Amnesia, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Baby, F/M, Love, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Romance, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in Luke's POV :3 </p><p>Kelsey and Luke have been married for 4 years, and they have a three year old son, Kai Hemmings. One day, Kelsey and Kai get in a bad car accident, but Kai remains untouched. The worst part? Kelsey has lost her memory! How will Luke manage to convince Kelsey that they are, indeed, married and that Kai is their son? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

When I received the call, I was not sure what to do or say. The words repeated in my mind, like a horrid dream. I pinched my skin, trying to see was it real. Yep definitely real. The policeman spoke up again "Mr Hemmings, can you hear me?".  
"Uh, sorry. Could you repeat that please?" I asked, staring into blank space.  
"Your wife and son have been in a terrible accident" he repeated "we need you to come to the hospital immediately". I just..stared. Unsure of what to do.  
"Thank you" I said finally, hardly above a whisper, and hung up.  
"What happened?" asked Michael, coming over. The rest of the band followed, leaning in closely.  
"Kelsey and Kai were in a terrible accident.." I said quietly "I need to get to the hospital".  
"You can't drive in this state..I'll phone Kimberley..we'll all go together..she'll want to see if she's okay" said Michael, running off to find his phone. Ashton slapped me on the back "I'll get Becca".  
Rebecca and Kimberley were Kelsey's best friends, who, coincidentally are dating my best friends. Michael was planning on proposing to Kimberley soon, but..I don't know about Ashton. He loved Rebecca and he admired her from afar for a long time and I think marriage was on the cards for them too.

So we collected Kimberley. I was anxious to get to the hospital,so was delighted when the door swung open immediately and she ran down the steps of their home, and jumped into the car.  
"Did they say how severe?" she asked me as she slammed the door shut.  
"No" was my simple reply. To be honest I didn't know what to say.  
"Oh.." she said, eyes brimming with tears.. but she blinked them back..probably for my sake. We drove on, and as soon as I entered the hospital, ran to the reception desk.  
"Excuse me" I coughed. A middle aged lady with purple glasses to match her shirt looked up at me.  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
"I'm looking for a Kelsey and Kai Hemmings" I said hopefully. She typed away at her computer, chewing some gum, before replying  
"Room 200...5th floor". I sighed with relief. They were both in the same room. I ran to the elevator, pressing the button anxiously.  
"Come on, come on, come on" I said, pressing it too many times. The doors opened and I rushed inside, without the rest of the gang. They were just at the reception desk when the doors closed. I had to know if they were alright..

When I approached the door,a policeman stopped me "Luke Hemmings?".  
"Yeah that's me what's going on?" I asked.  
"Car flipped over as she dodged a car, we presume. The other person drove away..but a witness who phoned the ambulance got the registration plate number". I looked into the room then, and seen her. Lying there with tubes up her nose. She had cuts and bruises all over her beautiful body.  
"Has she been awake?" I asked, gulping back tears.  
"Not yet..doctors say she will more than likely make it..was just waiting for you to arrive to inform you. I'm sorry, sir.." he said, beginning to walk off. I looked into the room, and seen Kai was sleeping too.  
"What about my son?" I asked, noticing a few cuts on his face. The policeman turned and frowned "hardly touched..oddly enough". I sighed with relief, though I was still nervous about Kelsey. As I entered the room and sat beside her, holding her hand, I heard Kai gruint. I swung my head to the left, to the bed he was lying in. His eyelashes fluttered. He had beautiful long ones, like mammy.  
"Daddy?" he said weakly. I let go of Kelsey's hand, though not before kissing it, and wandered over.  
"Hey buddy" I smiled, crouching down beside him.  
"It was so scary..mammy went to sleep" he said, beginning to cry. I held him tightly in my arms, cradling him when the gang arrived.  
"Shh it's okay Kai, don't cry baby boy" I cooed "mammy's going to be okay".  
Kimberley covered her mouth with her hand upon seeing Kelsey, and both Rebecca and her ran to her bedside.  
"Fuck.she looks terrible.."she said, tears streaming down her face. Rebecca didn't know what to say..as for me, I was in too much shock to cry.  
"Did the Doctor say anything?" asked Michael , as he approached Kimberley and grabbed her into a warm embrace. An Embrace I wished I could give Kelsey..but she was out cold.  
"No..the policeman said the doctor told him she was going to make it" I said, motioning with my head to Kai, as to not frighten him. I didn't want to talk about it in front of him. They all nodded. Ashton came over and ruffled Kai's hair "that's good news, huh little dude?" he asked. Kai nodded and smiled "my mammy is strong..she will make it no matter what!". Everyone stood shocked, because he had sounded so much stronger than any four year old they knew. He had literally stopped crying when everyone came in, and he had faith in his mother.  
"God can't take my mammy yet because I won't let him" he smiled. That broke me. I cried like a baby, holding onto my son "you are the cutest" I said, sobbing. Kai held onto my hand, and then looked me in the eyes and said "I'll protect her daddy". That's when Kimberley and Rebecca burst out crying, and we all just stared at her still frame crying for about ten minutes, before we all calmed down. 

The doctor came in about ten minutes after we calmed down for a check up. He gave Kai a lollipop for being a brave boy and checked on Kelsey.  
"Everything seems fine. Her heart, her brain..I'm just concerned as to why she's not awake yet".  
That's when her eyes fluttered open, and she jumped up with a gasp..It frightened everyone.  
"Kelsey? Kelsey Hemmings?" the doctor asked.  
"Who are you?" she asked, glancing around the hospital room. She did not seem to notice us until the doctor said "I'm your doctor you have been in an accident. May I ask do you remember these people?" he asked. She stared at us, her eyes landing on me as she replied "No".

 

What!?


	2. A slight dose of Amnesia

No one could believe what was going on, clearly, judging by their shocked expressions. We just..stared at her.   
"That's your husband and son" said the doctor, pointing to myself and Kai. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  
"What on earth are you talking about? I'm single" she replied. No..no..this could not be happening!   
"I think I would remember if I married you, look at your ring, babe" I said, motioning with my head to her hand. She lifted her hand, staring blankly at the 4,000 dollar diamond and shrugged "I honestly don't know who you are".  
"Mommy stop you're scaring me" sobbed Kai, clinging onto me. I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing myself.  
"Kels do you remember us? your best friends?" asked Kimberley hopefully.  
"No...okay everyone just leave..it hurts to think.." She snapped, clinging onto her head. It was like she was trying to remember us..but she couldn't, so just denied knowing us altogether.   
"We're not leaving until you remember us!" exclaimed Rebecca in frustration. Ashton held onto her tightly, and kissed the top of her head.  
"May I speak with you all outside?" asked the doctor. I kissed Kai, and lifted him from the bed. I didn't want him to be alone with her, he was scared.   
"Mrs Hemmings has..received a slight dose of Amnesia". Of all the times I wished I could wake up with amnesia (before I met Kelsey), I sure as hell didn't now!   
"Will she regain her memory?" asked Kimberley.   
"Most likely,she will have to come back for regular check ups..I have seen this in many patients and they have recovered..the longest has been two years..the best thing to do is maybe show her things that might make her remember..". Two years!? that was too long without my wife!   
"How do I convince her she's my wife so I can bring her home?" I asked, trying to stay strong, but everyone could hear my voice cracking.   
"I will have a word with her" smiled the doctor "everyone trusts a doctor". I nodded and smiled at him, and kissed Kai's head.  
"How old are you?" the doctor asked Kai.   
"three" he replied.  
"That's a great age. Will you help your daddy take care of your mammy? and don't be frightened..she has lost a little bit of her memory but she will be back to normal before you know it".   
"I will" smiled Kai "and "I'm not scared anymore. I'll help daddy don't worry daddy" he said, with a smile. I ruffled his blonde hair and laughed "thanks buddy".

So later that night after a few check ups, Kai was released from hospital with a few cuts and bruises. It was ten o'clock, so I put him to bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
"Daddy? can you read me a book?" he asked. I nodded and lifted up the closest book. It was Kelsey's favorite childhood book(which she had passed on to Kai). It was called 'No Matter What'. So I began:

"Small was feeling grim and dark. Playing toss and fling and squash, yell and scream and bang and crash. Break and snap and bash and batter. "Good grief"said Large "what is the matter?".  
Small said "I'm a grim and grumpy little small, and nobody loves me at all".  
"Oh small" said large "grumpy or not I'll always love you no matter what!".  
Small said "if I was a grizzly bear, would you still love me? would you care?"   
"Of course" said Large " bear or not, I'll always love you , no matter what".  
Small said "But what if I turned into a bug, would you still love me and give me a hug?"  
"Of course" said Large "bug or not, I'll always love you, no matter what".  
"No matter what?" said small and smiled "what if I was a crocodile?".  
Large said "I'd hug you close and tight, and tuck you into bed each night".  
"Does love wear out?" said Small "does it break? or bend? can you fix it? stick it? does it mend?".  
"Oh help" said Large "I'm not that clever. I just know I'll love you forever".  
Small said "But what about when we're dead and gone. Would you love me then? does love go on?".  
Large held small snug and they looked out at the night, at the moon in the dark and the stars shining bright.  
"small look at the stars. How they shine and glow. But some of them stars died a long time ago. Still they shine in the evening skies....love like starlight, never dies". When I looked up from the book, his tiny eyes were closed. I kissed his cheek, presuming he was fast asleep.Though when I stood up to leave, he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him, surprised, but what he said shocked me even more.  
"Mommy loves us daddy. She just forgot about it for a little while" and with that, he fell asleep. I smiled, a little teary eyed and said "I know buddy..I know". With that, I exited the room, and got changed into my pajamas. I got into bed, and suddenly, began to cry. I picked up Kelsey's pillow, remembering I had only been cuddling her that morning. I sniffed it, remembering her scent. Her pajamas were folded neatly on the end of the bed..and that was it..I couldn't sleep.

The next morning, I realized how hard it is to raise a kid on your own, and received some shocking news.


End file.
